


The Boarding School for the Abnormal and Disturbed

by Notan1ckname



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notan1ckname/pseuds/Notan1ckname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of children with a wide range of powers fights to free themselves from the boarding school to which they were sent to no longer be a burden to their families.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boarding School for the Abnormal and Disturbed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Artful Dodger](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Artful+Dodger), [Billybobjean](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Billybobjean), [Silver Prion Chemistry](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Silver+Prion+Chemistry).



[Author's note: This is not a fanfic in the normal sense of the word. This is a fictional narrative of a story by a fan of said story. But this story was not a book, or a show, or movie. It was a CTS – a Continue the Story. Multiple writers contributed, each controlling one or two characters. I decided, with their permission, to create one cohesive text of it. This is not completely my work. I thank the original BSADers for giving me the rights to this. Big thanks to the Artful Dodger, in particular, for always believing in me.]

December 24, 20xx  
Exhibit A, Page 1  
Trial of Security Officer John Prodito  
Source: Accused's laptop, in hidden partition

BEGIN EXHIBIT A

I don't have much time.

My superiors don't know that I'm writing this. They don't know that I know the real story. They don't realize that I'm not who I claim to be. I'm not with them anymore – not after I've witnessed the horrors they've created, the destruction they've caused. I have to tell this story – I need to get it out there before it's too late. 

Well, too late for me... Those about whom I'm writing are already gone, beyond the reach of everyone who ever wanted them. 

Who am I? I'm just a lowly security guard, tasked with keeping tabs on those contained within BSAD: the Boarding School for the Abnormal and Disturbed. Why did they need someone to watch these kids?Some were just plain crazy, and others... let's just say that the others had powers nobody knew could exist. These kids had been sent there by their families, sent to live in a place where they would never hurt anyone. They were supposed to stay there, alone and forgotten. But they didn't. And they should never be forgotten again.

You, reader. Listen to their story, learn what these kids have gone through. Tell people, get their story told. Maybe, just maybe, their families will hear what happened to these poor kids and feel some measure of the pain they went through. 

Spread the word. Those who were sent to BSAD are finally happy. 

END EXHIBIT A


End file.
